a gunshot
by MJ Lynn
Summary: what happens when Beck and Tori are caught in a mall shooting?


**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot_**

a gunshot fired

Beck's POV

I heard the gun shot fired in the mall. My first thought was to find Tori since she had gone to the restroom. Everyone was running outside as I ran I stopped people and showed them a picture of Tori.

"have you seen this girl?" I asked and they all said the same thing.

"sorry no." everyone I asked replied. I continued to run then a mall cop stopped me.

"son you should be outside." The man said but I disagreed.

"my girlfriend she's in here I gotta find her." I said but the cop grabbed my shoulder.

"she's probably already out-" the man began to say but I interrupted him.

"I gotta make sure." I said and began to run again.

"TORI, TORI." I shouted down the halls hoping she would hear my voice. I continued to run and I heard gun shots again so I took cover under a kiosk for phones I think it was.

Outside

Tori's POV

I ran throughout the parking lot. "BECK, BECK." I screamed, I didn't see him come out. I held out my phone to whoever would listen.

"have you seen this man?" I asked and they all gave me the same answer.

"nope but good luck." All of them said and I would run to the next person and ask. Finally I went to run inside but someone stopped me.

"Hun you shouldn't go in there." The women said and I sighed.

"but my boyfriend is in there." I tugged away but she grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sure he's out here, what does he look like?" the woman asked and I held out my phone and showed her the picture.

"if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him." The woman tried to tell me.

"no I gotta find him." I said and ran into the building.

Beck's POV

I couldn't find her anywhere so I figured I would go outside and ask people so I did.

"have you seen this girl?" I asked and held out the picture I kept in my wallet.

"yeah I did she asked me the same thing about you she seemed pretty worried." The man replied and I sighed.

"thank you sir." I said and ran to other people who said the same thing or no. until I hit one woman.

"have you seen this girl?" I panted and she smiled warmly.

"she was about to cry and she ran inside looking for you." The woman replied and I groaned.

"thanks and if you see her tell her I love her." I replied and ran back inside. I knew the shooter was still in there but I don't care I have to find her.

Tori's POV

As I was running a mall cop stopped me.

"mam you should be outside the shooter is still in here." The cop said but I nodded.

"but my boyfriend is in here." I said and began to run but he grabbed my arm.

"he's probably outside looking for you." The cop replied and I sighed.

"he's not I already checked so he has to be in here." I panicked and shrieked when more shots rang out. The hold the cop had on me loosened so I ran to a kiosk to take cover when I found Beck's phone and I laughed to myself. I picked it up and continued to run.

Beck's POV

I ran inside and checked my pocket because I could call Tori and find her.

"damn it." I mumbled because my phone was gone. I sighed and ran up the immobile escalator I heard an ear piercing shriek and more shots. I knew that Tori was in here because that is what she sounds like when I talk her into watching a scary movie with me. I ran until I hit a cop.

"get out of here boy you could get shot." The man said and I groaned.

"my girlfriend is in here and I have to find her." I replied and dodged around him but he grabbed my book bag.

"get. Out." The man said like I was an idiot. My name may be Beckett but I am no idiot.

"no sir the women I love, her life is on the line and if her's is than so is mine." I replied and slipped out of his grasp and ran as fast as I could. Eventually I hit the escalators and ran down them again and around the corner.

Tori's POV

I ran up the escalators in hopes of finding Beck, just as I reached the top I heard a number of shots being fired and shrieked again. As I ran I bumped into another man. I groaned and the man grabbed my arm.

"where do you think you're going?" the man asked and I sighed.

"I gotta find my boyfriend he's still in here." I said and went to run but his grip got tighter.

"you are staying right here." The man said and smiled evilly, I sighed.

"but my boyfriend?" I asked and he laughed.

"too bad I guess he'll never see you again." The man replied.

"oh yeah if you do kill me he will hunt you down he loves me." I said proudly and the grip on my arm got tighter. I yelped in pain and sunk to the floor.

"let go of me." I mumbled and he laughed evilly which was getting to be freaky.

"no to bad your _boyfriend_ will have to find you dead." The man hissed into my ear emphasizing boyfriend. So I did the universal help noise. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Beck's POV

I heard Tori's ear piercing screech and I ran up the escalator stairs and followed the noise until I found a man with a death grip on her arm. I snuck up on him from behind and punched him in the head as hard as I could. After he fell Tori got up and ran into my arms. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Tori thank god your okay." I mumbled into her hair.

"I was looking for you and I ran into him." She replied and I just hugged her tighter. Her head was in the crook of my neck and I picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm just happy your okay."I mumbled and we pulled away. I wrapped my arm around her waist tightly as we walked out the crowd cheered and we decided to give them one more thing to cheer about. So I leaned in and kissed her gently. As I pulled away I kissed her forehead and said." Next time just meet me at the car?"

**_Tada and did anybody else notice Merridith from Tori saves Beck and Jade looks like Tori?_**


End file.
